The Ymir x Christa Collection
by Generic Over Lord
Summary: Here's a collection of all my Ymir x Christa drabble fics from my fanclub in Tumblr (The Dancing Titan and Her Princess). The genres vary for each story.
1. 1: Wedding Plans

**Wedding Plans**

Genre: Romance / Comedy

* * *

"E-Excuse me?" The once silent atmosphere bent backwards as Christa's expression - probably a mix of shock, happiness, and utter confusion.- Once again, her "benevolent" certain love managed to surprise her in a shocking (albeit good or bad, it's irrelevant. This is Ymir we're talking about.) Oh, speaking of Ymir, the girl crossed her legs with a cheerful grin, "Still up for the whole marraige thing?" Christa was dumbfounded. That was THE SINGLE most random question to pop out after a conversation about Mikasa's secret (not like her romantic tension between Eren wasn't clear as polished glass.) Maybe the "can you feel the love this afternoon" atmosphere got to her, "Uh, I'm sorry, please repeat that again? I might've heard something completely different." Christa puckered. Her significant other just cocked her head back and rolled her eyes, "Oh my little Christa, I'm not a tool. I know you knew what I asked. But if you're havin' some ear wax cutting off your hearing, I asked you 'Still up for the whole marraige thing?'" Now Christa began to turn cherry. Her face was practically turning into a tomato - or as Ymir liked to describe her color "as red as Titan's blood". Savvy. Ymir started to get a bit uneasy, "You don't want to?"

"I- I'd love to… Get married with you!" Christa clenched her hands, eyes shut, and turning "as red as Titans blood". This made Ymir absolutely glad and cheerful, "Okay, then it's settled! We're gonna get married with the sun setting as we stand on a building, basking in glory!" A superhero pose followed her gloat, "Uh." The blonde-haired future bride sighed in confusion, "Alright. We'll get married the cheesy way."

"Great! But we're gonna wait, okay? We gotta get a meteorologist to tell us a good time. The summer solstice has an awesome sundown and…" Ymir continued to babble on. A silent second floated, giving Christa a good amount of time to stir up a big ol' sigh, "Sigh. Alright." Well, at least the two will get married. As they say, cheesy weddings are memorable weddings.


	2. 2: Flowers For My Dear

**Flowers For My Dear**  
Genre: Romance / Comedy

* * *

Ymir had a bouquet of vibrantly colored flowers in her hand. Not only that, the girl sported herself with a widened grin panning her face that was either something meant to be taken as a sign of malicious intentions or endearment; Christa took it both ways, "Uh… Ymir?" A bead of sweat dripped from her forehead then down her right cheek. Ymir quickly replied by basically shoving the bouquet onto Christa's chest making her flinch in shock. Ymir then placed a hand on her terrified partner's shoulder followed with a loud laugh, "Flowers for my dear Christa!" There was an awkward two second silence after her little boast, "Uh… Thanks?" Christa wasn't sure on whether she should continue to be scared or glad, "Um… So… Ymir - What's the special occasion?" Ymir replied with a hearty chortle and a cheesy superhero pose, "None! I felt like it! Ha ha ha!" This caused another awkward silence. This time, it nearly lasted for a minute until Christa broke it with a long sigh, "… You know, all you had to do was ask-"

"-Wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

"Gladly."


	3. 3: One Last Frail Moment

**One Last Frail Moment**  
Genre: Romance / Angst

* * *

Christa stood outside, staring blankly at the nighttime starry sky. She had been like that since the sun had set; loathing and drifting off had been her medicine. But she couldn't refute the fact that while bandages and ointments would only treat superficial wounds, not even the holiest of elixirs would cure her sorrow. Christa felt nothing but pain in her emotional being. It pained her to see her go. It pained her to see Ymir away once more, "Why?" As if a songbird had been silenced, she held onto the bitter tears - but failed, "Ymir, you just had to be one…" Christa had enough of holding back her melancholy and roared on the top of her lungs, "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" She broke down to a sobbing wreck, chanting the mantra over and over again. Trails of salt water tears poured out in sheer rage and confusion. Why must the world take her love away again? Why does it insist on breaking her heart? Why does the world shake her down? It didn't matter how beautiful and cruel the world was - Christa needed an answer, "Ymir…" Her voice faded to a whimper, still broken from her outburst. Her eyes, still red from crying, had clamped down the last tear as she shook her head, "I'm a fool." She pried herself up to a kneeling stand, "Ymir wouldn't want me that way." As quickly as she stopped crying, she suddenly stood up and took a deep breath, "I'm not supposed to cry either." The stars shone a bit brighter, "Somewhere out there, Ymir's probably shaking her head out of disappointment." She began to look at the stars again, that'll be the last time she would break down like that, "Crying would never solve anything."


	4. 4: World

**World**  
Genre: Romance / Angst

* * *

Telling the world to slow down for someone you love is like asking the sun not to shine on a burning summer day - no matter how much you try to beg and beg over again, pleading for time to stop, the world is too cruel and harsh. The world is a traitorous bastard and Christa learned it the hard way.

For what she knew, her heart was ushered along to the woman named Ymir. She thought that she had been the luckiest girl alive in this savaged land of the Titans - meeting a person she could finally trust… Yet Ymir, the one who meant her blood and soul to her, held her secrets. She was a Titan; an enemy to the human race. And what happened next was a chain of nothing but betrayal after betrayal… After betrayal…

Somehow, despite how she thought that Ymir would defect her entirely, the world seemed to open its heart a bit. Ymir was on her side… Ymir truly cared about her and that was at least something Christa could salvage out of the brutal soil of this world. And for once in her lifetime Christa learned how to say, "Thank you" with sincerity.


	5. 5: A Cafe Conversation

**A Cafe Conversation**  
Genre: AU / Romance / Comedy

* * *

"You know, the clouds seem pretty today…" a cloudy nine in the morning fog meant that it was a perfect time for the two girls to sit in an outside cafe. Going early saved the couple a load of time considering that had they waited longer, the hustle and bustle of the city would be a pain in the a - behind. The cloudy dim was a bonus as well. Ymir hated the sun. She wasn't a fan of sweating. For her, apparently sweating should be reserved for another activity - and for your sake, no, our sake, allow me to spare the details, "It's been a while since we could actually sit down in peace." Christa leaned forward, holding the porcelain teacup filled with tepid (hot drinks aren't her thing) cappuccino, "[I] Wish work wouldn't be so demanding."

"Same here. Titans are a pain to deal with. Always whining about stock prices, having their big-ass vans and causing traffic-"

"Ymir, you can transform into a Titan - "

"Well at least I can transform into a human and fit inside a normal sized car." Ymir pouted and took a sip of wine. Hey, it's 2 in the afternoon somewhere. Christa was getting worried at this point, expressing her worry with a pour frown, "You're really bitter today." Her face reflected even more sorrow, "What happened?" Ymir started to feel rather guilty and ashamed, "… Sorry. I'm just tired as usual. I'm an old lady doing a stressful office job." She gave a long sigh, "But you know what, screw it, we need some sunshine and positivity. I feel like a jerk ruining our date." Once again, Ymir's powers over mood and atmosphere took effect. It's kinda uncomfortable if you think about it, "Now, let's get the hell outta here and walk!" She slammed the table hard enough to draw attention to the couple, "C'mon Christa. Come with me." Swiftly standing up, she extended her hand out, "Let's go."

"Go where?!" Christa was backed a bit, "What happened to you?" She frowned. At that second, she realized that she's dealing with Ymir. Ymir needs neither rhyme nor reason for anything. But hey, nothing bad's ever happened letting the woman take the lead. Really, "…"

"C'mon. Let's go." She gave a smirk like grin, "I know a good place to spend the rest of today. It's only a good few blocks from here." The end of her sentence ended with a wink. Oh that wink. Christa couldn't avoid saying "yes" every time her particular other gave that special wink. Oh well, she gave in, "Sigh… Sure, why not?"

"Excellent." Another wink. Christa blushed furiously before taking her hand, "Lead the way." With that, she had a thought in her mind to follow, 'Hey, days like this are rare, you know…'

* * *

Later On…

"Hey, Ymir…" Christa stopped in her tracks, "I think there's something I forgot… Something important… VERY IMPORTANT."

"Eh? What?"

"…" Christa gave a pondered expression and took some time to think deeply, "…!"

"What? Did you remember anything?"

"Yeah - Ymir, did we pay for our drinks?"

"…"

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, the cafe owner - Levi - is chanting a morbid death spell upon a particular couple…


	6. 6: Bells

**Bells**  
Genre: Romance / Comedy

* * *

It wasn't the first time Ymir got furious from being irritated. Usually she would brush it off, shake her head and try to compose herself. But this was a different occasion; she was getting married and it's a bad idea to fuck up a bad wedding.  
To start off, the Church was old as hell as in smells-like-grandma old. There were cobwebs everywhere, the glass was broken, the chairs had splinters and had leopard print for cushion seats. And she didn't look or feel any better as her (cheap) no-brand what-was-white-and-is-now-gray gown bought from a thrift shop had a mustard stain from the previous owner. Not to mention it barely gave her any breathing room. Her brides maids and grooms men - which were assigned to her by someone else - were muttering behind her back. The most annoying part was that her wedding planner was so poor, she had to make Jean play the organ. So, as expected, he was terrible - no - HORRIBLE. He was so bad that he played "Here Comes the Bride" in G minor (meaning it sounded like Satan's Wedding March). What's worse was that Sasha was going to do her makeup but got caught in traffic so Armin had to do it for her. The result of his attempt was Ymir having two different eye-shadow colors on each eyelid, purplish lipstick, and a thick, pasty blanket of blush plastered on her face.  
What killed it the most was the fact that Christa, her fiancée - her future wife - was missing in action. This began to make the crowd worry as they all feared that they have a runaway bride. Ymir was angry as hell, "Why the hell did this happen to me-"  
WHAM!  
The French Doors of the Church loudly slammed wide open making everyone flinch as Ymir's bride to be frantically dashed inside, tripping three times in the process, "Oh my god, Ymir, I'm so sorry that I was late for our own wedding!"  
"Please don't apologize, Christa. It'll only slow things down even more than it already was." Ymir, although a bit disappointed from the shenanigans and Christa's tardiness, she was just relieved that her future wife was finally here and they could get this nightmare over with.  
But what caught Ymir's attention was she noticed that unlike her, Christa was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was done well, she had her makeup done by a professional, and her dress looked like it was that from designer brand. No wonder why she was late.  
"Cough cough cough…" The Priest, Levi cleared his throat as the room fell silent and all attention was on him, "Okay, first of all, Christa, what the fuck took you so long?"  
"I was getting my hair done. Sorry."  
"…" He made a low growl, "… Ah, fuck it, let's get you two hitched." Whipping out a bible, he swiftly paged through to find the section he highlighted only to get irritated and throw the book away, hitting Jean right on the face, knocking him out as he fell face down on the organ keys producing a startling sound, "Screw this shit and make it quick."  
"…" Both brides were speechless.  
"Alright. You! Do you love her?" He points to Christa.  
She nodded her head.  
"Put a ring on it."  
Christa did as he said and carefully slid a golden wedding band on Ymir's left finger.  
"And you?" He points to Ymir.  
She nodded her head as well.  
"Pur a ring on it."  
Ymir does the same to Christa as she gave her a lavish diamond ring.  
"If anyone here has anything to say that'll keep them from getting married shut the fuck up and let me do my job or I'll cut you up into little pieces." He slammed his fist on the hardwood desk, "By the power of shit and bullshit alike congrats, you two are free to have a love child."  
The crowd made a roaring applause as the two brides kissed happily. The bells chimed loudly as the doves were frightened away. Maybe the wedding wasn't so bad after all. I guess all it takes is a little patience.


End file.
